Aimer jusqu'à l'éternité
by Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami
Summary: Ne fuyez pas chers lecteurs devant le titre... c'est une happyend ! Un SLASH encore et toujours... gros bisous OS


**Auteur :**_ Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami_

**Genre :**_ Romance_

**Fiction Rated :**_ T_

**Avancée :**_ Complète_

**Couple :**_ Slash..._

**Résumé de l'histoire :**_ Définitivement non… ça casserait le suspens ! Et puis c'est une romance, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir !_

**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages, Poudlard et tout ce qui a rapport à Harry Potter appartient à JKR mais le scénario © Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, 2006

* * *

_

_**AIMER JUSQU'À L'ETERNITE !

* * *

**_

_- Regarde Harry, regarde-le te fixer, me murmure Ron. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça ! J'te jure que c'est flippant à force !_

_Je me contente d'acquiescer sentant parfaitement ce regard brûlant dans ma nuque._

_  
Et comme le dit Ron, ce n'est pas la première fois !_

_  
Je me demande ce que je lui ai fait ?_

_  
De toute manière, que ce soit moi ou pas, c'est moi qui trinque avec lui !_

_  
Sur six ans, il n'a pas raté une occasion de me faire perdre des points, moi particulièrement, Prince des Gryffindor comme m'ont appelé mes amis._

_  
Et Snape est d'autant plus hargneux depuis que j'ai vaincu Voldemort, comme s'il m'en voulait d'être toujours vivant, quoi que ça ne tient pas debout vu que son innocence dans le meurtre de Dumbledore a été prouvée, de même que l'appartenance de la famille Malfoy à l'Ordre du Phoenix… _

_  
C'est sympa ce qu'ils ont fait…_

_  
Une partie de leur manoir est devenu un orphelinat dirigé d'une main de maître par Narcissa Malfoy._

_  
Ça a fait la Une du Daily Prophet… et non… je sais ce que vous vous demandez…._

_Malfoy Jr et moi ne sommes pas devenus amis, pire, nous étions amants pendant la guerre… mais là nous avons tout arrêté le jour où il a jouit en pensant à Mione…_

_Ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça, mais une question me turlupine… comment est-il passé du "Sang-de-Bourbe" retentissant à "Hermione" chargé avec tant d'émotions…_

_En y pensant bien, il m'a jamais répondu… enfin… aujourd'hui ils sont ensemble…_

_Ron a vraiment grogné la première fois qu'il les a vus s'embrasser et il a agi comme un grand frère doit agir, de la même manière qu'il avait mis en garde Olivier Dubois face au mal qu'il pourrait faire à Ginny, il a mis en garde Draco qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de le provoquer ce qui avait débouché sur une bagarre…_

_A la fin, Draco avait fait le serment de ne jamais de mal consciemment à Hermione._

_Le sourire qui s'était affiché sur les lèvres de Mione fut le plus beau cadeau… à cadeau car il n'y a pas si longtemps elle a accepté de devenir Lady Malfoy à la fin de Poudlard._

_Inutile de dire qu'à la réception donnée pour leurs fiançailles, beaucoup ont été jalouses !_

_Les médias s'en étaient donnés à cœur-joie sur l'histoire de cette Love Story._

_  
De ce que j'en sais, Mione a de bons rapports avec Narcissa._

_Elle n'est pas au courant pour Drake et moi… mais c'est mieux ainsi !_

_Je me rends compte que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées en levant les yeux sur Ron qui continue son babillage incessant._

_- Ron… finis de manger, on a cours dans dix minutes et on doit encore passer à la Tour !_

_Je lui fais un sourire que je sais indulgent._

_Tout comme la plupart d'entre nous, Ron a vu des choses qui resteront à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire… alors en journée il se fait insouciant et dans la nuit, il déplore les victimes… et je suis le premier à le comprendre, car tout comme lui, mes mains sont tachées de sang… sang de meurtriers… mais du sang quand même…_

_Et il arrive même que la bile remonte quand je pense à tous ces gens qui me vénèrent pour avoir commis un meurtre._

_Il y a même des jours où je ne me supporte plus… j'ai bien sûr suivi une thérapie… mais j'ai l'impression que personne ne peut me comprendre… ou alors, je ne me suis pas adressé à la bonne personne… je ne sais pas._

_- Tu devrais manger aussi ! Me dit-il._

_- Je n'ai pas très faim…_

_- Harry… ça fait deux mois que tu n'as pas très faim ! Tu m'inquiètes tu sais… ce n'est pas la solution de ne pas manger :_

_Les autres tournent la tête vers mois et je gratifie Ron d'un regard noir._

_- Merci Ron, je murmure en me levant._

_Ron tente de me retenir, mais je sors, je jette un coup d'œil à Mione et Draco._

_Ils ont l'air si heureux ensemble que je les envie._

_Je rejoins la Tour mais avant que je n'atteigne le portrait quelqu'un me plaque face contre le mur._

_C'est un homme, je peux sentir son torse ferme contre mon dos._

_Il est plus grand aussi et sent la vanille… mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?_

_Je me fais agresser et j'identifie l'odeur de sa peau !_

_- Si je peux me permettre… Potter… vous feriez mieux de manger davantage, me murmure mon assaillant._

_Il n'y a qu'une seule personne au monde qui possède une voix à la fois si suave et si froide… Severus Snape._

_Il s'inquiète pour moi ?_

_Je tente de me dégager mais il me plaque encore plus contre le mur… je frissonne et… oh Merlin… je bande ? _

_C'est pas une réaction normale ça !_

_Il met son nez dans mes cheveux et il hume mon odeur… putain, j'vous jure que je tourne cramoisi !_

_- Vous sentez bon, Potter… il chuchote._

_Mon cœur s'emballe. _

_Je sens ses lèvres sur ma nuque… oh Merlin… je me sens fondre… je… sa main fait ma tête se pencher comme un vampire le ferait pour sa proie._

_Il mordille ma peau et je m'entends gémir à ce contact… sa langue sur ma peau m'électrise… je voudrais me retourner mais il m'en empêche, croyant sûrement que je veux m'échapper… j'avoue que ça m'a traversé l'esprit…_

_- Je ne m'échapperai pas, je souffle._

_Je le sens s'arrêter, je pense qu'il réfléchit à ce que je viens de dire… puis son corps contre le mien se fait moins pressant, alors lentement, sans gestes brusques, je lui fais face._

_Ses yeux de couleur encre, brillent d'une lueur que je ne leur avais jamais vue… mais je ne peux penser plus car mes lèvres son happées par les siennes… oh Merlin… c'est un délice… elles sont douces mais autoritaires tout comme leur possesseur !_

_Son corps se presse contre le mien… il est bien plus grand que moi car je dois lever la tête pour attraper ces lèvres si tentantes… j'entends du bruit dans le couloir et apparemment lui aussi parce qu'il soupire._

_Quel son délicieux !_

_- Je souhaite que vous vous nourrissiez plus, me suis-je fait comprendre ?_

_- Pas totalement, non…_

_C'est sorti !_

_C'était plus fort que… mmmh… je ne pourrai plus me passer de ses lèvres, c'est trop bon… pour preuve, je gémis encore._

_- Vous êtes bien trop insolent pour votre propre sécurité, il murmure. Nourrissez-vous, ou je m'en assurerai personnellement !_

_Il se détache complètement de moi et s'en va sans un dernier regard._

_  
Mes jambes sont cotonneuses… je regarde ma montre… 9 h 03... _

_9 h 03 ! _

_Meeerdeeeuuuh ! J'ai cours ! Je fonce à la Tour où se trouve Ron._

_- Eh bah, t'étais où, vi…_

_Ses yeux semblent sortir de leurs orbites._

_Il doit regarder mon cou… enfin, je crois…_

_- Qu'y a-t-il Ron ?_

_Le visage blême, il me montre mon cou… _

_Il me rappelle la première fois dans le train, quand il m'a demandé pour la cicatrice._

_- Eh beh quoi ? Je demande perdu._

_Il me prend par le bras et me rapine vers la salle de bain. _

_Je tente de me défaire de sa prise._

_- Ron, nous sommes déjà en retard, je plaide._

_Il m'envoie devant le miroir._

_Je lève les yeux sur mon reflet…_

_OH MY GOD !_

_Je me touche le cou à l'endroit où une belle et proéminente tache rouge a pris place._

_Mais comment a-t-il pu me faire un… un suçon !_

_Enfin… je sais comment il l'a fait… mais merde !_

_Quand même… c'est vrai quoi ! _

_Il aurait trop pu éviter !_

_En plus, je suis débraillé sur les bords !_

_J'attrape une écharpe et je l'enroule rapidement autour de mon cou. _

_Je prends mes affaires comme Ron et nous courrons pour arriver dans la salle de métamorphose._

_Le professeur Inki, la nouvelle prof depuis que Minerva est directrice, me regarde bizarrement._

_C'est vrai que l'écharpe en plein moi de Mai, c'est pas courant, d'autant que je ne l'avais pas dans la Grande-Salle._

_Nous nous excusons pour le retard… certains dévisagent Ron, puis me regardent…_

_J'ai bien peur de comprendre ce qu'ils pensent et le visage écarlate de Ron n'aide pas…_

_Je regarde Mione qui nous fixe d'un air réprobateur, puis Draco qui a un regard soupçonneux…_

_- Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous pour vous asseoir, Potter et Weasley ?_

_Elle reprend pour nous le début du cours._

_Tout ce qu'elle dit, je le sais déjà…_

_Je m'entends soupirer d'ennui._

_Un cygne en origami m'arrive._

_Il vient bien de Drake._

_De même, Ron m'a fait passer un papier où il y a marqué "C'est qui le vorace qui a fait ça à ton cou ?" et sur l'origami il y a écrit "J'espère que tu t'es pas tapé la belette ! Il est chasse gardée de Blaise !" _

_Je lui fais non de la tête !_

_C'est mon meilleur ami, merde !_

_Et je réponds à Ron "crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir !"_

_Il m'a fait une grimace et je lui ai souri._

_Décidemment dur dur de trouver de bons profs !_

_Après nous avons deux heures de DADA avec Snape… génial !_

_Je vais lui dire deux mots, moi, tu vas voir !_

_Cette heure passe rapidement, tant mieux pour moi !_

_Rien que sa vue me donne envie de… re-goûter ses lèvres !_

_Quand il me voit avec l'écharpe, il ricane le con !_

_- Auriez-vous attrapé une grippe mystérieuse, Monsieur Potter ?_

_Je rougis et tous les regards sont braqués sur moi._

_Mes yeux le mettent en garde, mais Snape c'est Snape !_

_Il ne s'est pas laissé intimider par Voldemort alors par moi…_

_Il se rapproche de ma personne et me retire l'écharpe d'un coup de main de maître en déshabillage express… hum… pardon, je m'égare…_

_Je le fusille du regard tandis qu'il sourit narquoisement._

_J'entends des cris étouffés…_

_- La personne qui vous a fait ça est très vorace, il commente._

_Mon regard est assassin._

_- En effet, je réponds. Il s'est amusé à me coincer dans les couloirs… vous en savez quelque chose !_

_Son sourire s'accentue, il ne pensait certainement pas que j'aurais eu le cran de le vendre…_

_Mais il sait qu'il vaut mieux ne pas jouer avec le feu… enfin, je crois qu'il le sait !_

_Ouf… il nous fait signe de nous asseoir et il m'ordonne de m'isoler au fond de la classe… allez savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs… je n'ai rien fait !_

_Il dit que c'est une prévention, que ma puissance n'est pas adaptée à de pauvres cornichons que sont mes camarades…_

_J'entends des étouffements indignés… et pourtant je suis content… quelque part ça sonne comme un compliment de sa part de reconnaître ma puissance magique !_

_Evidemment, je vais travailler la pratique avec lui…_

_Pendant la demi-heure de théorie, je m'ennuis comme c'est pas permis !_

_Oh le con, il nous a foutu une interrogation pour la dernière demi-heure…_

_Le fait qu'il circule dans la classe me stresse et quand il s'arrête à mon niveau, il se penche et son torse entre en contact avec mon dos._

_Ma respiration s'accélère…_

_Son souffle est dans mon cou…_

_- Magnifique marque, souffle-t-il._

_- Y'a pas de quoi vous réjouir, si on me pose des questions sur la sangsue qui m'a fait ça… je répondrai que c'est vous !_

_- Mmh… sangsue…_

_Ses lèvres sont à nouveau sur mon cou…_

_Ça m'excite de savoir que nous sommes exposés mais personne ne voit…_

_C'est le goût du danger, dit-on…_

_De l'interdit…_

_Il tire légèrement sur le col et continue à embrasser les parcelles de ma peau qu'il découvre._

_- Qu'arriverait-il si on vous voyez ainsi… chuchote-t-il._

_Je pressens que quelqu'un va se retourner !_

_- Arrêtez, je souffle fiévreusement._

_Il ricane._

_Décidément, il a bien baissé la garde depuis la mort de Voldemort._

_Merde de merde de remerde… _

_Ron s'est retourné…_

_  
C'était sûrement pour me faire des grimaces comme il sait le faire par rapport à Snape et son contrôle de merde !_

_Ses yeux sont exorbités et sa bouche grande ouverte…_

_Il devient rouge…_

_C'est… mmmh… sa bouche… délicieux… _

_Je me sens fermer les yeux quand la réalité me fait face…_

_RON EST TOUJOURS TOURNE VERS NOUS !_

_Ce qui est flippant c'est que je m'en fou !_

_C'est trop bon… tant pis, d'toute manière il nous a vus. _

_Une main impérieuse me force à tourner mon visage et deux lèvres autoritaires se posent sur les miennes… il m'a à peine effleuré… et devinez quoi… je bande, okay, y'a la situation aussi… mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ça…_

_Il mordille ma lèvre inférieure et je m'entends glousser légèrement !_

_Oh la Honte !_

_Quoi qu'il a eu l'air d'apprécier… et sa langue envahit ma bouche…_

_Je crois que mes yeux se sont fermés depuis longtemps._

_Le cours s'est terminé sans que personne ne sache…_

_Enfin… sauf Ron qui m'a évité comme la peste et Hermione qui a remarqué mes lèvres rougies et gonflées, ni une ni deux, elle a compris puisque j'étais seul au fond de la classe et que la seule personne qui pouvait m'approcher et m'embrasser était Snape !_

_Et Drake qui est aussi intelligent !_

_Puis faut dire qu'en sortant, il n'a pas manqué la main que Sev' a posé sur mon cul, bonjour la discrétion…_

_Je me suis retourné mais je n'ai pas pu le regarder très longtemps…_

_Mais j'ai frissonné…_

_Ses yeux me déshabillaient…_

_J'en ai eu des aventures après Drake, mais personne ne m'a fait vibrer comme Severus alors qu'il m'a à peine touché !_

_Quand j'en ai parlé à Mione, "C'est surprenant" qu'elle a dit._

_Ce que je déplore, c'est le comportement de Ron._

_Ça fait une semaine maintenant que ça dure…_

_Il évite mon regard…_

_Il ne me parle plus et répond très insolemment à Severus, qui soit dit en passant s'amuse à me chauffer dès qu'il me voit qu'il y ait ou non des personnes autour !_

_Ils sont tous aveugles !_

_On dirait qu'il revit grâce à moi la période de drague des adolescents et cela lui donne un coup de jeune absolument sublime et qui lui va à ravir ! _

_Il semble être libéré et cela me fait plaisir de penser que peut-être j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose…_

_J'ai fini par coincer Ron au détour d'un couloir._

_- T'ES MALADE ! TU M'AS FAIT PEUR ! Me crie-t-il._

_- Je n'aurais pas été obligé de t'attraper par la peau du cou si tu ne m'évitais pas ! Je m'exclame._

_- COMMENT VOULAIS-TU QUE JE REAGISSE PAR MERLIN ?_

_- Je ne sais pas… mais autrement ! Je murmure._

_- HEY ! TE MOQUES PAS DE MOI, TU VEUX ! IL N'Y A PAS SI LONGTEMPS, TU INSULTAIS CE CONNARD AVEC MOI ET QUAND JE ME RETOURNE VERS TOI… IL EST DE TE BOUFFER LE COU !_

_Il dit ça avec une grimace._

_Je le comprends… ça a dû lui faire un choc…_

_C'était comme si lors d'une retenue avec Filch, je me retournais vers Ron et que ce dernier se faisait câliner par ce cracmols adepte des châtiments corporels… bigre… quoi que je suis injuste parce que Sev' est bien plus… mmmh… musclé… et bien mieux fait !_

_Et, Merlin… j'aime ça !_

_- Ooouuuh ooouuuh !_

_J'ai encore fait une petite virée dans mes pensées._

_- Je comprends, je lui dis._

_- Ca dure depuis quand ?_

_Apparemment il s'est calmé._

_J'aime mieux ça !_

_- Je ne sais pas… une semaine…_

_- Et vous avez déjà…_

_Il grimace encore !_

_Je crois qu'il lui faudra beaucoup de temps pour qu'il comprenne que Sev' et moi nous n'en sommes plus à la relation professeur-élève et que celle-ci est dépassée depuis longtemps !_

_- Non, je souffle._

_- Mais tu comptes… _

_Je sais que je rougis.  
_

_Dans ces situations c'est toujours comme ça._

_- Tiens, Potter et Weasley ! Toujours fourrés ensemble ?_

_Ron rougit…_

_Oups…_

_Je me détache de lui._

_Je me retourne et qui c'est ?_

_ZABINI…_

_Je me penche à son oreille et je lui souffle "tente ta chance"._

_Il a l'air perdu._

_Moi je connais les sentiments de Ron…_

_Et ceux de Blaise…_

_Je m'en vais rapidement… _

_Je n'ai pas cours… _

_Je vais dans une clairière que j'ai repérée il y a quelques temps déjà._

_L'herbe est très verte et bien tondue._

_Il y a un petit cours d'eau et des animaux._

_Je libère toute ma magie… je suis à ce moment plus vulnérable qu'un nouveau-né… mais je sais que les animaux ne me feront pas mal !_

_C'est dangereux, je le sais parce que c'est une séparation du corps, de la magie et de l'esprit qui en théorie ne devrait pas se faire…_

_  
Si quelqu'un m'attaquait, ce serait comme tomber dans un monde où tout est noir… où rien n'existe._

_C'est la plénitude totale… il n'y a rien… juste moi… je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté ainsi… mais quand je reviens à moi… il fait nuit._

_Les étoiles brillent et parmi elles, la belle Sirius._

_La nuit est vraiment magnifique…_

_Je souris car je sais qu'il est là et qu'il n'est pas tout seul…_

_- Évitez de vous rincer l'œil ! Je leur dis._

_Je me relève… je me sens frais et dispos. _

_Je rentre au château… j'ai loupé tous mes cours de l'après-midi dont les DADA._

_Severus va se demander où j'étais, j'm'en fous, de toute manière, nous ne sommes pas mariés que je sache !_

_- Bonjour Sir Nicholas, je lui dis._

_- Bonsoir plutôt ! Me dit-il. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites en dehors de votre dortoir après le couvre-feu ?_

_- Je n'avais pas conscience de l'heure tardive… je retourne de ce pas à ma salle commune !_

_Il me salue une dernière fois et traverse un mur._

_Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer…_

_Dommage que je ne puisse pas boire un coup avec Draco, il doit sûrement être avec Mione et si j'ai bien calculé mon coup, Ron est avec Blaise… je soupire fortement… je suis accoudé à une fenêtre._

_Je me répète peut-être mais je trouve que la nuit est sublime._

_Je monte sur la rambarde pour mieux sentir ce vent frais…_

_Soudainement, un mal de tête me prend violemment et je me sens tomber en arrière…_

_Mais quelqu'un à le bon sens de me rattraper._

_J'entrouvre l'œil, l'homme… parce que c'est un homme… a ses bras sous mon dos et jambes._

_- Eh bien, Potter… je ne pensais pas que vous me tomberiez ainsi dans les bras !_

_Je frisonne en le reconnaissant._

_Mon regard s'ancre dans le sien._

_L'intensité qui en ressort me foudroie._

_Il me relâche délicatement, m'accule contre la fenêtre et me fait asseoir dessus._

_Il se place contre moi entre mes jambes… mes bras s'enroulent à son cou et capture ses lèvres dont je ne peux plus me passer !_

_- Vous n'étiez pas en cours, Harry, il murmure._

_Mon cœur fait un bond… _

_  
Il m'a appelé par mon prénom…_

_Sans dédain, ni mépris…_

_J'ai oublié sa question, merde !_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Vous étiez absent à mon cours !_

_Ah ! Oui…_

_- A tous mes cours de l'après-midi, en fait…_

_- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?_

_Pitié, faites que je ne tombe pas amoureux… pourquoi ces papillons dans le ventre quand il me parle, quand il m'effleure, quand il me regarde…_

_Oh non…_

_- J'ai effectué la libération, je chuchote._

_Il s'écarte de moi pour me regarder fixement._

_Il ne semble pas me croire et plutôt choqué aussi._

_- Réellement ?_

_Je baisse les yeux._

_Il me relève la tête en posant deux doigts sous mon menton._

_Ses yeux sont tristes, je sais à quoi il pense… ce n'est pas vrai…_

_- Je n'essaie pas de me suicider, tu sais… je souffle. Juste… à me libérer un peu de mon enveloppe corporelle…_

_- A quel prix ? Il dit d'une voix sourde emplie de reproches._

_Je lui montre que je suis touché par son inquiétude et je l'enlace._

_- Severus ?_

_Mon sang se glace._

_C'est un professeur…_

_Sev' se tourne vers l'importun en me cachant._

_- Qu'y a-t-il, Filius ?_

_C'est Filius Flitwick… ça va, il est petit… il peut pas me voir !_

_- Je me demandais ce que… oh…_

_Peut-être que j'aurais dû arrêter de bouger mes pieds._

_- Je vous dérange… il fait de sa petite voix fluette. _

_Je ricane en entendant le tremblement dans sa voix._

_Je l'entends tourner les talons._

_Sec' se retourne vers moi._

_- Je vous ramène…_

_Je ne me suis pas rendu compte mais… je l'ai tutoyé et il a rien dit !_

_Je me contente d'acquiescer… c'est bizarre mais je trouve qu'on se rapproche beaucoup… il me laisse le chambrer et j'accepte mieux ce qu'il me dit… comme si j'étais à son écoute._

_Hermione me l'a fait remarquer aussi._

_Il agit plus comme si je lui importais._

_J'avoue que j'ose à peine y penser !_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Mais pour ne pas souffrir quand il me dira le moment venu que c'était juste pour mon cul !_

_Tiens… nous sommes arrivés !_

_Il m'embrasse comme j'aime qu'il fasse sous les sifflements de la Grosse Dame._

_Il me caresse la joue tendrement… je lui souris… "Sweet Dreams" qu'il me dit._

_- Aucun risque que je fasse des cauchemars ! Je chuchote._

_Je me retourne et énonce le mot de passe "La Puissance aux Lions"_

_- Bonne nuit !_

_En entrant, je me mets dos contre le portrait fermé… et je respire fortement._

_Je me sens… heureux… tout bêtement !_

_Il a été si doux que j'en tremble encore et il m'a appelé Harry… ch'sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça représente pour moi ! _

_Ça représente quoi au fait ?_

_Je pense comme une fille amoureuse… j'en ai conscience… mais je n'y peux rien !_

_Cela va faire trois mois que nous nous voyons comme des amants secrets… _

_J'aime ça et en même temps ça me pèse…_

_Je crois que Minerva n'est pas aussi perspicace que l'a été Dumbledore, même si elle sait le secret pour tout connaître dans ce château. _

_Après tout, c'est le privilège de tous ceux qui sont à la tête de Poudlard… c'est ce que m'a dit Dumbledore un jour…_

_Enfin…_

_Je marche au clair de lune dans les couloirs de l'école…_

_J'en ai pris l'habitude maintenant… _

_C'est bizarre… dès fois j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place…_

_De toute manière, je m'en fiche… cette sensation disparaît presque immédiatement… _

_Ouch…_

_Le plaquage contre le mur est vraiment pas ce que je préfère…_

_Il est là, devant moi… les yeux brillants… et il cueille mes lèvres en soupirant… et je crois bien que je fais la même chose !_

_C'est affolant comment je me sens… bien… dans ses bras !_

_- Je t'aime…_

_C'est sorti tout seul… et c'est la vérité…_

_Je ne me sens définitivement pas dans mon élément… comme si je…_

_- HARRY ! J'entends…_

_C'est quoi ce raffut ?_

_- HARRY…_

_On m'appelle encore… je me détache de Severus qui me regarde bizarrement._

_- Un problème ? Me demande-t-il. _

_- BON SANG, REVEILLE-TOI !_

_Se réveiller ? Mais pourquoi ? Je suis bien là… dans ses bras qu'il vient de refermer sur moi, même s'il ne m'a pas répondu, il ne m'a pas repoussé, j'ai donc une chance réelle d'être avec lui…_

_- ALLEZ HARRY…_

_Allez quoi ? Les doigts de Severus sont si doux et me donnent des frissons dont je ne veux plus me passer…_

_Que se passe-t-il, pourquoi me souris-tu tristement Sev' ? Réponds-moi…_

_Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… pourquoi ton image se fane ?_

_Sev'…_

_Non… ne part pas… je t'en prie, ne pars pas…_

_Ne me laisse pas…_

_SEV'_

_NOOOOOOON !

* * *

_

HPSSHPSS

* * *

Harry se releva brusquement tout en haletant. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnut son dortoir… Des larmes coulaient sur son visage… il n'avait pas voulu se réveiller, pas pour que la réalité le rattrape…

Ron le regarda se lever en fronçant les sourcils tristement… il comprit qu'Harry n'irait pas en cours une fois encore…

Le brun s'habilla en noir et descendit dans le parc de Poudlard où se tenait une grande stèle à la mémoire de ceux qui avaient perdu la vie en combattant vaillamment le mal que représentait Voldemort…

Et son regard tomba sur un nom…

_Severus Snape_

Des larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de son visage. Personne ne savait ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour lui… pas même le principal concerné… il s'assit contre le monument en serrant ses genoux fortement entre ses bras afin de pouvoir y poser sa tête…

Il s'y endormi lorsque ses larmes se tarirent.

* * *

HPSSHPSS

* * *

Il se réveilla encore plus mal que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé une première fois. Son cœur était plus que meurtri… il avait si mal d'avoir aimé… si mal de savoir que plus jamais il ne verrait cette personne…

Harry ne savait pas comment ça s'était fait… un beau jour… quand Snape avait fait tombé sa carapace puisqu'il avait été découvert par Voldemort… petit à petit et inexorablement, il s'était laissé séduire par ce qu'il avait pu entrevoir de cet homme qui semblait bien plus jovial, débarrassé de sa tourmente d'espion…

Mais il l'avait perdu… comment ? Parce que ce dernier s'était jeté entre lui et le sortilège mortel qu'il aurait dû recevoir en lui murmurant trois petits mots qui le fit souffrir au-delà de l'imagination…

Il se releva prêt à retourner dans le château. Et chaque jour il s'arrêta à la stèle pour pleurer jusqu'à s'endormir d'épuisement.

Ses amis voyaient bien qu'Harry n'avait plus goût à rien… ils tentaient jours après jours de l'entourer d'amour et d'affection… mais Harry les repoussait sans ménagement…

Le Gryffindor finit par prendre la décision la plus importante de sa vie…

Il se rendit dans la plus haute tour de Poudlard en plein milieu de la journée…

Il se mit sur la rambarde les bras ouverts et le sourire large…

Il allait enfin retrouver son amour…

Comme si un signal avait été donné, tous ressentirent cette fluctuation de magie… cette dernière était tout simplement à l'état brute et faisait trembler l'immense propriété de Poudlard.

Alors ils coururent dans le parc et assistèrent tous au saut de l'ange…

Il avait osé le faire… et ceux devant tous… et il se sentait incroyablement libre…

Libre… c'était le mot…

Minerva avait compris qu'il sombrait dans les ténèbres qu'avaient crée

toute cette guerre, toute cette souffrance, toute cette abnégation… elle avait essayé comme tout le monde de le réinsérer dans la vie réelle… mais elle avait ressenti son envie de mourir…

Une lumière vive éclaira le corps d'Harry alors qu'il en était en plein milieu de sa chute… il avait effectué la Libération… et cette fois, elle était complète… et cette décision avait été prise en connaissance de cause. Son esprit, sa magie et son corps s'étaient dissociés…

On en parlerait plus tard, mais avant de partir, Harry avait laissé un dernier cadeau à toutes ces personnes pour lesquelles il s'était battu. La libération de sa magie avait restauré tous ces champs de ruine qui s'étendaient dans certaines allées, certaines villes, certains pays… Son dernier cadeau serait de redonner une nouvelle chance aux sorciers… une chance de tout reconstruire.. Une chance de se créer une nouvelle vie… bien plus belle, bien plus épanouie… et surtout, emplie de solidarité les uns pour les autres… aussi bien sorciers, que cracmols, que moldus…

C'était de l'émerveillement à l'état pur que l'on pouvait voir dans les yeux de ces spectateurs, la lumière était si vive, si blanche… il était l'énergie à l'état pur…

Tandis que son corps finissait sa chute et atterrissait doucement sur l'herbe fraîche de Poudlard, son esprit flottait dans l'air à l'attente de quelque chose… de quelqu'un… qui finalement arriva.

Une seconde lumière éblouissante fit son apparition aux côtés d'Harry… et elle se matérialisa, Severus tendit sa main. Celle d'Harry s'en saisit par matérialisation aussi. On pouvait sentir cette plénitude, ce bonheur immense, cet amour à couper le souffle…

D'autres personnes arrivèrent à Poudlard en ayant ressenti tout cela… des journalistes, des parents tenant leurs enfants, des représentants de l'ordre publique… les sorciers étaient attirés par cette chaleur si forte en émotion comme des papillons vers la lumière…

Et pour finir, cinq dernières lumières enveloppèrent celles d'Harry avant que toutes disparaissent…

Les personnes présentes pleuraient ouvertement… ils n'essayèrent même pas de les arrêter de couler.

Ron mit une main sur son cœur et sourit en regardant le ciel redevenu bleu…

* * *

HPSSHPSS

* * *

Le lendemain matin, une édition spéciale dans chaque magasine existant dans le monde sorcier dédièrent leur numéro à Harry Potter…

Un hommage lui fut rendu et en son honneur, le 28 mai devint une fête nationale…

Son corps fut enterré avec celui de Severus…

Dans le futur… les parents racontèrent comment le Sauveur Harry Potter partit dans un monde de paix et de bonheur absolu…

* * *

FIN

Voilà ! C'est fini… je ne l'ai pas classée dans la catégorie deathfic parce que c'est synonyme de tristesse, mais pour moi c'est une petite happy-end !


End file.
